


No Touching Allowed

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Little Feathers [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel unwittingly comes across a remnant of Levi's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/gifts).



> Dedicated to Hawkflight, without whom the idea for this little scene might have just ended up being a random thought that gave me a chuckle, and been subsequently forgotten.

~ No Touching Allowed ~

"Hey, what's this thing?" Isabel asked, poking at the strange object she'd spotted on Levi's dresser.

The lump of cloth was ancient and ragged-looking. Knowing Levi as well as she did, Isabel wouldn't have expected him to keep such a stained and dirty object around.

Picking it up by one corner, she saw that it was was sewn together with a round-ish lump in the middle and two flaps on either side, and there was a single button sewn to the front of it that didn't seem intended to fasten onto anything...

The girl was still trying to figure out what the object was supposed to be when she felt a sudden sharp stinging pain in her hand, which caused her to drop it.

"Ouch!" she yelped. "Levi! You didn't have to smack me!"

"That's what you get for poking through other people's things without permission," Levi replied, scowling. "And if you ever touch Ragbird again, you die."

 _Huh_... She guessed it kind of did look like a bird if she squinted. The button was probably supposed to be an eye.

She realized belatedly that it must be something Levi had saved from his childhood - maybe his only reminder of a parent that had actually loved him, maybe the only toy he'd ever owned...

~end~


End file.
